Monster Marriages
by CykeclopsFF7
Summary: AU: Tseng is so nervous about asking Elena to marry him, that she does it for him! ::cough:: Way to go, Elena... This is written in a continuity of FF7 roleplay that takes place many years in the future. I hope to be writing a lot more about it in the future. Please stay tuned!


He paced nervously in the hallway; back and forth a while as the floor boards slowly creaked and ached underneath his feet. He mentally cursed the noise, being more agitated than his usual cool demeanor. His heart beat loudly in his chest, and as he turned around to pace back down the hall, he snorted at himself in indignation. He was a Turk, first and foremost. He had faced dangers that people on the planet could not even dream of, and yet he was filled with an anxiousness that he had not felt in years. He heard the front door open and shut, and the sound of rustling clothing crossing over the threshold. His heart leap into his throat, and he had to swallow it again in indignation. When he felt his composure was suitable, he turned around to meet her. She dropped the shopping bag that she had been carrying, and looked up at him softly. Without words, she wrapped her arms around his chest. He looked down at her and quietly draped his own arms around her, pressing her tightly to his chest.

She finally looked up at him. "Tseng, what's wrong?" she whispered quietly as she leaned against his chest

He shrugged and mentally cursed her ability to see right through him. It was something about her that he loved, but at the moment, he would have done anything to shield himself from her prying eyes. "Nothing." He muttered as he sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his expression returned to its usual cool demeanor.

"Don't lie to me, Tseng." She stated sharply, but quickly as she pulled away from. She looked up at him with sad, curious eyes. "Why do you feel like you have to lie to me, Tseng?" She asked quietly.

He closed his eyes and pulled back into his chest. Elena's eyes were large with alarm now. "…Tseng?"

"I want….to ask you a question." He said quietly, feeling her racing heart beat against his chest. Elena sighed heavily her body began to relax in his arms, feeling her own heart slowly melt into his.

"…what is it, Tseng?" She asked quietly as she slipped her arms under his. She pressed her cheek against his chest, and was surprised to hear the racing pulse of his heart.

He slowly leaned down and kissed her atop of her black head. "I…want…to marry you." He stated in a slow, steady tone.

She giggled, causing him raise a curious eyebrow. "That's not a question." She giggled again.

He gave her a lopsided, nervous smile. "…is that…a yes?"

"Of course that's a yes." She giggled more. She squeezed him, and grinned up at him with big red eyes.

"I don't want…anything big." He murmured as watched her pull away.

She nodded slowly, "Given the past we've had, that may be a good idea." She paused for a moment. "Besides," she giggled, "we don't know very many people here anyway!"

Tseng gave a long sigh of relief that caused Elena to look up at him curiously. "What's the matter?" She paused for a moment. "You weren't…afraid…that was I was going to say no, were you?"

He gave a rather reluctant expression, and Elena pulled him over to the couch by the hand. He reluctantly followed her, having wished that this part of the conversation had not been addressed. She slowly sat and pulled him onto the couch next to her. "Tseng…?" She said quietly as stretched across the couch and laid her hand on his chest. "Why…" She started as she pressed her head against his chest, causing him to slowly, painfully, close his eyes. "Why…would you think that I would say no…?"

Her red eyes bore into him like lazers, and for once, he shuffled uncomfortably upon the couch cushions. He looked down for a moment onto the bottom of her head for a moment, before he finally turned his gaze to the side." I suppose…I do not feel as though I have…given you…the kind of life you want and desire…" He said quietly as he gaze finally returned to her. She raised a brow at him urging him to continue. "Not certainly…the kind of life…most women…would."

"Tseng…" She whispered quietly. It surprised him when she clutched him closer.

"I…All I have given you…is a life full of trials and misgivings…" He murmured. "I've killed people, stolen from them…and what is worse is that I have taught you to do the same." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Most women do not…" He paused. "I have the blood… of too many people…than I can count on my hands, Elena. I am not an upright, moral man…like my brother."

She pulled away from him and sat up straightly. She looked him in the eye and gave him a little lopsided smile. "Good, because I didn't want to marry your brother." She giggled, and he frowned.

"You're not taking me seriously…" He frowned deeper.

"No…I am…" She smiled softly and leaned against his shoulder. "I didn't fall in love with a man like Vincent, like Mara did, Tseng." She closed her eyes. "I fell in love with you."

Tseng snorted, and she felt his muscles tense beneath her. "Elena, I am not—I have brought you into a life of murdering, stealing, lying, and worst of all," he paused," I have made you into a monster…like myself."

She sat up again. "…is that…what you think?" She gave him a startled look. "Tseng, you…" She paused and shook her head. "You saved my life, Tseng…. " She whispered.

"And made you into a monster in the process." He said, stiffly.

"N-No!" She shook her head. She quietly extended her arm to lay her hand on top of his. " Tseng…You have given me…a gift." She looked down at her black hand. "All of these years…I have watched you struggle…Struggle against this…" She struggled to think of the right word. "…this thing…that I could do nothing about." A tear welled up in her eyes.

"Yes, and now I have brought the curse upon you as well. " He snapped sharply.

"No, Tseng…" She responded sharply. "You have.. given me the insight to understand you better."

" . . . ." He did not know how to respond to that. "…and you…consider that…a gift?" He spoke slowly, and a little incredulously.

"Yes." She spoke more sharply. "I do consider that a gift, and you have given me another gift: The ability to live a longer life…with you." The tears finally began to drip from her eyes, and try as he might, he could avert his eyes from her's. He slowly, carefully, reached across the expanse between them, and wiped the tears out of her eyes with his finger. "I don't care what you've done, Tseng. "Her voice pleaded with his starch stubbornness. "All I know is…All I've *ever* known is…That I wanted to be by your side."

He reached over and pulled her close to him. He could feel her trembling slightly within his grasp. "You are…" He spoke quietly. "Nothing more…than a damn stubborn woman" His muscles relaxed as he held her tightly.

She snorted and laughed slightly through her tears. "Then, I guess, that makes us a well matched pair."

[The End;]


End file.
